baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Schlumpsha the Sewer King
|allegiance = Neutral |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Baldur's Gate: western sewers (AR0224 – 2232.2063) |relationships = King of the Sewerfolk |quests = |level = 2 |hit_points = 50 |strength = 14 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 59 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 4 |thac0 = 16Schlumpsha the Sewer King's weapon: THAC0 bonus of 4 at a base of 16 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = BG: 2 BGEE: 0RING95.itm |recovery_time = 1 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 8 |s_v_death = 11 |s_v_wand = 13 |s_v_polymorph = 12 |breath = 13 |s_v_spell = 14 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = 50 |acid = 100 |magic = 25 |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = 75 |missile = 100 |spells_abilities = |effects = |special = * Detect Illusion bonusIMMUNE1.itm * Fear removed * Morale recovered Attack: *1d4 missile damage *Target's strength reduced by 2 for 10 rounds unless a save vs. death with a penalty of 4 is made Immunities: *Becoming charmed *Becoming fatigued *Being held *Berserk *Confusion * Level drain * Morale failure * Morale recovery *Normal weapons *Panic *Paralysation *Petrification *Poison damage * Power Word, Sleep * Power Word, Stun *Slay *Sleep * Stun Protected from: *Chaos *Confusion *Dragon Rain *Hold Person *Nature's Beauty Resistances: *Posion damage: 100% |script_name = SCHLUMPSA |override_script = SHOUT |class_script = SCHLUM |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT |xp_value = 2500 |gold = 16 |items = |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = SCHLUM |store_code = }} Schlumpsha the Sewer King is a slime encountered in the sewers beneath Baldur's Gate, surrounded by other unpleasant creatures. Unlike other members of its species, it is capable of speech, and comments on how it has heard of Gorion's Ward and their exploits. It is possible to kill Schlumpsha after choosing certain dialogue options, though one may also cause it to leave peacefully if you don't provoke him into fighting. If you choose to fight the slime, it comments on how it was once a powerful Mage. The sewerfolks are worth 1575 exp and Schlumpsha is worth 2500 exp. Their loot is a mix of gold and non-magical items. Gameplay *Schlumpsha attacks at 20 ft range and with a speed factor of 1. It deals 1d4 missile damage with a THAC0 bonus of 4 (effectively 12). Unless a save vs. death with a penalty of 4 is made, this attack incrementally decreases the target's strength by 2 for 10 rounds. Trivia *As Schlumpsha reads the protagonist's mind and memories, one possible reply is to confirm the probings: "Candlekeep. Until this springtide it was the only place I had ever known." However, this statement is independent of any actual passage of time during the story events, meaning it could have been mere weeks or multiple years since the protagonist left Candlekeep. Bugs * In the original Baldur's Gate, the Sewer King is a mage, rather than what its appearance implies: an olive slime. This is fixed in the Enhanced Edition. References Category:Image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Olive slimes Category:Bugs